


Graduation Day

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Graduation Day for Glinda, Avaric, Boq, and Crope, but only one thing is on Glinda's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

"I'll remind you," said Glinda, "that those shoes were coming apart until I had them resoled, and I laced them with a special binding spell of my own. Neither your father nor you did that much for her. Elphie, I stood by her when you abandoned her at Shiz. As you abandoned me. You did, don't deny it, stop those lightening bolt looks at me, I won't have it. I became her surrogate sister. And as an old friend I gave her the power to stand upright by herself through those shoes, and if I made a mistake I'm sorry, Elphie, but I still feel they were more mine to give away than yours."

Wicked: The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch Of The West page 347

Glinda stood in her graduation gown and cap and looked at herself in the mirror of her dorm.

'What a ridiculous shindig thing is,' she thought as she adjusted her cap so that her blonde curls would fall perfectly over her face, 'This whole outfit just for graduating college, and it's not even pink.'

She sighed, her thoughts now on her missing roommate who had abandoned her in the Emerald City. Glinda was still not over it entirely. But on that note, she didn't think that she ever would be.

"Hold out if you can, hold out my sweet…"

Glinda would never forget those words of Elphaba. Heck Glinda figured that she would probably never forget about Elphaba. She sighed again, and tilted her head one way and then the other, finally deciding that she was ready. She grabbed the present for Nessarose and headed for the door. She went out into the hallway where other girls were chatting away excitedly to one another, and Glinda just went outside by herself.

She spotted Avaric and Fiyero lying lazily on the ground next to Crope, Boq, Nessa, and Nanny. With Glinda, it completed the circle of friends that had been together since the third semester of their second year.

Only one person was missing.

Elphaba.

Glinda's heart winced as she thought of her, and she tried to push any thoughts of her friend out of her mind so that she could concentrate on the matter at hand. She was, after all, graduating from Shiz University.

On the inside Glinda pretended to be the old her, the old Galinda always making rude comments, always wanting better than what she had.

But she was not Galinda anymore. She was Glinda, the young woman who had gone to Emerald City and lived to tell the tale, the one that felt as if she could handle anything.

The one that had gotten her heart broken by her best friend.

She had changed, even though she herself tried not showing it, it was inevitable.

Glinda finally made her way to her group of friends, and sat down on the ground next to Nanny and Nessarose. Nessarose was not graduating this year, neither was Fiyero, but Avaric, Glinda, Boq, and Crope were.

They all looked very somber in their black graduation gowns, and Avaric was desperately trying to get Fiyero to give him a Vinkus blue diamond tattoo so that he could put it on his robes just to be different.

"Or I could just paint my skin green and be different that way," he muttered as Fiyero protested the idea of the diamonds.

Everyone went silent at that comment, and Glinda gave him a harsh glare that made him apologize immediately.

"Well can you all believe it? Our last day at Shiz?" mused Boq looking around at the courtyard that was all so familiar to them. The red brick buildings with old vines and other plants creeping up the walls were certainly going to be missed.

"No," answered Glinda touching a curl that was out of place, and putting it behind her ear.

A breeze blew gently across the courtyard and they all shuddered at the sudden coldness.

"So this really is goodbye isn't it?" asked Nessarose looking at Glinda.

Glinda offered up a small smile, "Now, don't you just go around saying that. I have a present for you."

Glinda held out the box and Nessarose took it eagerly.

"Now I know that these old things were coming apart, and as you know deformed shoes never look good on anyone so with Nanny's permission I stole them, and I rebound them and laced them with a special binding spell of my own that I created," explained Glinda as Nessarose opened up the present.

Nessa held up the shoes, which were now a dazzling red color, and begged Nanny to put them on her feet.

Once those magnificent shoes donned her feet, Glinda grinned and smirked as she waited to tell her the secret of the spell.

"And now for the surprise. Stand up Nessa," said Glinda getting up off the ground, and holding out her hands to help Nessa up.

Nessarose's face turned very confused, and she looked to Nanny for an explanation, but Nanny just smiled and nodded for her to go ahead.

Glinda gently took hold of Nessarose's what would be shoulders, and helped steady her as she stood up.

From there, she started walking away from her wheelchair with Glinda's help, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Oh Glinda how can I thank you for this?" she cried as she leaned into the blonde for a hug. Glinda put her arms around Nessa, and shook her head, "Nothing my sweet. I just thought you deserved it after everything."

Nessa smiled at her, and sat down on the ground next to Glinda.

Everyone else looked impressed, and Fiyero whistled low.

"Well, Glinda congrats. Looks like you got a real handle on that sorcery now. I'm very impressed," he said with a shy look towards Nessarose.

"I always knew you could do it," bragged Boq, and Nessarose lifted an eyebrow at him.

Crope smiled at her and said, "Looks like it's the workings of Glinda The Good to me…"

And Avaric crossed his arms across his chest, and huffed, "What about my present Glinda?"

Glinda stared at him crossly, and then smiled sweetly, "Okay Avaric. I have a present for you."

Fiyero looked between them his eyebrows raised, Nessarose let out a half laugh, and Boq looked horrified.

Avaric looked pleased as Glinda sauntered over to him seductively.

She lay across his legs, and leaned towards his face.

Then she slapped him hard across the face.

"Congrats on graduating Avaric, I know my present is very special to you," she said playfully as she got off of his legs, and sat back down next to Nessa while everyone else besides her and Avaric burst into laughter.

"She got you good, Avaric," remarked Fiyero who was trying hard to laugh into his palm.

"Glinda the Good has a spicy side," laughed Crope as he doubled over in hysterics.

Glinda smirked to herself, knowing that if Elphie were here she would be laughing too.

The laughter soon died, and they could hear the hustle and bustle of the parents crowding into the square across the street, and they could hear Madame Morrible giving out directions to Grommetik quite loudly.

They all looked at each other, "So this is it," said Glinda softly looking at each and every one of her friends' faces.

"Finally," muttered Avaric with a smile.

Glinda returned the smile, and stared up into the sky. It was a cloudy day, and Glinda hoped to Lurline that it wouldn't rain on them.

Glinda now hated thunderstorms and rainstorms for certain reasons that even her heart knew. They reminded her of Elphaba. Her mind traveled back to the time when she hadn't even bothered with her roomie. Now she wished that she could take it all back and start over.

"Glinda, aren't you coming?" called out Nessa as Nanny wheeled her across the courtyard to the other side of the road, the others all waiting for Glinda. Glinda looked around, confused and then realized that she had been daydreaming.

"Of course," she called out getting up and hurrying along to follow them.

They made their way across the street together, and the ones who were graduating got into lines.

Then in a flash, Shiz was over, and their college ties were cut. They were all now adults in the world. Adults who were still too immature to realize what they were all getting themselves into.

As they packed their bags, and glanced one last time at Shiz, the others and Glinda couldn't help but think what if they had been the ones to disappear and not Elphaba. What would their lives be like then?

But there was no dwelling on that matter, for they all set out in their different directions never to really meet again.

Then their real lives started, their destinies would be chosen and fates would be revealed.


End file.
